


The Dragons of Dorne

by K4yz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4yz/pseuds/K4yz
Kudos: 5





	The Dragons of Dorne

The dark haired princess was looking through the window the red and gold soldiers rushing in the streets of the city. Lannister men. Damn Aerys for antagonizing the proud Tywin and damn that worm Pycelle for opening the gates to his true master. Damn them to the Seven Hells. She turned to look at her sleeping daughter, her heart slowly breaking. She’ll never see her little Rhaenys become a beautiful woman. She’ll never witness her hold her first weapon, like a true Martell princess. All because of Tywin’s ambitions and Rhaegar’s obsession with old prophecies.

”Goodbye my little sun dragon. Take care of your brother, you are all he has now. Protect each other and never forget who you are. You are a Martell. You shall never bow, never bend, never break “.

The princess thought of her little boy, her Valyrian looking son she had sent to safety moons ago, switched with a Lyseni babe.

”Elia...”

She looked away from her daughter’s sleeping form to the tears stained face of her best friend. Beautiful and loyal Ashara. Taking Rhaenys into her arms, the princess kissed her daughter’s little forehead one last time before handing her to the lady of Starfall.

”You should go Ash. Tywin’s men are already in the city. It won’t be long before they break the holdfast’s defenses. The ship will take you to Planky Town, Oberyn is waiting for you. Tell them their mama loved them very much. And take care of this little one, you will be a wonderful mother”, she added, touching Ashara’s pregnant belly.

The Dayne shook her head violently,

”This babe is cursed Elia ! It’s birth will be stained by the hatred between its families. It’s father is fighting it’s uncles, siding with this Baratheon brute ! And it’s aunt.. It’s aunt is the reason my sister will be dead come morning !”

Elia smiled sadly at her.

”Oh Ash... Rhaegar and Tywin are to blame my dove. As well as Aerys. Your quiet wolf is fighting for his family and what he believes is right. And Lyanna Stark, as careless and foolish as she is, is nothing but a child. Now go... Don’t waste time on a dead woman. Go home and protect my children. Farewell sister “.

They shared one last embrace and the lady rushed out of the room, through the hidden passages of Maegor the Cruel. Elia then turned to the other occupant of the room, the one who had stood silent during the emotional goodbyes of mother to daughter, sister to sister.

”I believe it is time now Ser Jaime...”

The young Lannister Kingsguard fell to his knees, tears glistening in his pretty emerald eyes.

”My Queen, I am begging you ! Please reconsider this folly ! There must be another way, surely there is “.

She smiled at him, the Old Lion’s own heir, the knight who saved them all from Aerys last madness. Despite his young age, he had become Elia’s friend and one of her most trusted confident.

”I am afraid there isn’t. Your father, Robert Baratheon; they all have to see my body or they will never believe in Rhaenys and Aegon’s deaths. A mother would never let her children die without her. If they doubt of our deaths... Robert’s hatred of the Targaryens will follow them to the edges of the world and they will never be safe. You protected my daughter since the day you became a Kingsguard Jaime, I am begging you to keep protecting her. I need you to abandon that white cloak you love so much and become your father’s heir once more, protect the kingdom until Rhaenys is ready to reclaim what is rightfully hers “.

“I, Jaime of House Lannister, knight of the Kingsguard, swear to protect King Aegon and Queen Rhaenys of House Targaryen with my sword, my honor and my life “.

Elia embraced him and went to her bed, sitting down. Reaching inside her dress, she took out the vial of poison her baby brother provided her. Viper’s venom. She opened it and whispered

”You win this battle Old Lion but Dorne will have its vengeance. You will feel the Viper’s wrath. With Fire and Blood “.

There, as the streets of King’s Landing were burning and the doors of Maegor’s Holdfast exploded, as the Lannister army started sacking the Red Keep, the Crown Princess Elia of House Martell died with a smile.


End file.
